Killer Instinct
by Novelist Pup
Summary: In which Raito Yagami is chosen to be a student at Hogwarts, but not without his own agenda. And L, the newest teacher, wants nothing more than to stop him. [HPDN xover]
1. Prolouge: Letter

**Killer Instinct**

_November 29__th__, 2007:_ Chapter Edited! Details, details, and more details! Also, It might be funnier too.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue: Letter**_

Raito Yagami stared at the owl on his desk. And he sighed. And then he twitched. Ryuk chuckled somewhere in the background, the munching of apples loud and ominous.

In his hands was letter. Not just any letter though. It was a letter in an envelope that was delivered by an owl, which was odd by itself. Yet, the oddest part would probably be the address on the envelope.

Raito stared at the cursive formatting on the front of the envelope.

_Kira _

_Raito Yagami's Bedroom _

_Yagami Household _

_Kanto Prefecture, Japan _

Raito sighed again. Why was the letter addressed to 'Kira'? Were they trying to get him busted? He hoped not, since then he'd have to do everything in his power to kill them. The letter was untraceable too, unless he can interrogate the owl. Although he suspected that wouldn't really bode well.

So, the only thing left to do now is to probably read the letter. He might get a clue then.

_Dear Mr. Kira, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to participate in an 'Elective Studies' course now being offered at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Along with the letter we have sent you an acceptance gift. If you choose not to enroll, please return this letter and gift to the owl and we will not bother you again. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

"This must be a joke," Raito muttered, attempting to ignore the approaching headache. "I believe a heart attack for whoever decided pulling a prank like this would be funnier though."

So Raito thought about it. Who would spend time to train an owl just to send him this? Yet, if he accepted whatever it was, then maybe he could find out who sent him the letter and kill them. Kira couldn't take any chances.

"What would God do?" Raito muttered, and then laughed to himself. "Oh wait, I _am_ God!"

And then Raito realized that he never opened his gift. Inside the small box, there was a mini model of the Death Note.

"Oh, I do believe a car accident would be so much better," Raito growled as he held the small model in his hand. "This is unacceptable."

And as soon as he said the word 'Accept', there was a slightly weird feeling behind his navel, and Raito, sensing something cracked up was about to happen, grabbed the first thing to come to mind.

His Death Note, of course. Ryuk was just gonna have to grab on if he wanted to come.

And then the feeling behind his navel multiplied greatly while feeling his surroundings swirl around.

This was most _definitely_ not acceptable.

_**End Prologue**_

* * *

Edited version is _soooo_ much damn better, I swear to Kira. 


	2. Chapter One: Explanation

**Killer Instinct**

_November 29__th__, 2007:_ Chapter Edited! Details galore and more in-character!

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One: Explanation**_

Raito fell down on the stone floor with a painful thud, still gripping his Death Note tightly. He tried to rise up, back protesting greatly at the strain, and looked around from the ground. It looked like an old pub, a very old and dirty pub. Groaning, he tried again to get up and was a bit more successful this time.

"Oh, Mr. Kira! You came!"

Raito almost fell once more but caught himself and looked up at a bright blue robe that looked like it was stolen from a party magician. He stood unsteadily and came face to face with an incredibly old man, the white hair falling down his back in precise locks. Raito stared at him for a moment, unsure of what his reaction should be.

He went with calm anger. He was in a paradox kind of mood anyway.

"How do you know that I'm Kira?" Raito asked, waiting for the right chance to get this old man's name.

The man's eyes sparkled happily. "I didn't, actually. I wrote your name, and it goes to wherever you are automatically. Is that a problem?"

"Actually, sir, yes it is. You could get me into much trouble, calling me 'Kira'!" Raito responded.

"Hm… Then what is your name?" The old man asked, eyes still sparkling, but now quietly considering as well.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name without giving your own first."

The old man snapped his fingers. "Ah yes! Of course my boy, I am called Professor Dumbledore!" he exclaimed, chuckling joyously. Raito decided the faster he dies the better. Dumbledore emitted too much happiness.

The teenager nodded. "Well, I am called Kira, but my name is Raito Yagami." Raito said, itching to grab a pen and jot down the old man's name quickly.

"Ah, well that explains much." Dumbledore mumbled. Raito eyebrow rose and he waved his hand in front of the old man's eyes as a test. Dumbledore blinked once from behind his half cut glasses.

"Can you explain to me this theory about 'Wizarding Schools' and whatnot?" Raito asked, crossing his arms impatiently. He had a world to conquer.

"Oh, you must mean Hogwarts! Yes, I know it sounds a bit farfetched, but it's as real as me and you!" Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling at a blinding rate. Raito knew that covering him eyes with his arm would make him look stupid, so he refrained from doing it, deciding to just squint his eyes instead.

"Well, I have no proof that you are actually real, and Kira doesn't technically exist." Raito said, smiling at the instant loophole.

Dumbledore just smiled at him. "Well, many people don't normally agree with me when I say 'Wizards', so I can only enhance my point to get it across." Dumbledore said, reaching into his robes to pull out an object.

'_Is he about to pull out a gun so he can arrest me?_' Raito thought, feelings of paranoia overcoming him.

Dumbledore pulled out a long polished stick.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? If so, then 'Haha'," Raito said, glaring.

The old man chuckled. "Ah, but my boy! Don't you know what this is?" Dumbledore asked, smiling calmly. Raito looked at the stick, and then looked back at him.

"You're going to beat faith into me?" Raito asked in an amused tone.

Dumbledore kept smiling.

"By the way, the constant smiling is slightly unnerving and creepy. Perhaps you'd want to fix that," Raito said, the smile finally getting to him.

Blue eyes crinkled in joy. "Well my boy, I can give you an example of magic. You believe in that don't you? Examples?" Raito opened his mouth to retort, but then realized that well, he did.

"Then I can show you some magic." Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling even more.

Raito thought about it for a moment, trying to see how he could use this to his advantage.

"Okay then, disguise my notebook."

Well, if it worked, then he'd be so much less suspicious carrying around a regular notebook than a black one that says **DEATH NOTE**.

Dumbledore tapped the Death Note with his stick and a cover appeared over it. Raito stared at it, shocked that he actually did it and it actually worked.

He'd never doubt party magicians again.

"How did you do that?" Raito asked, not completely over his amazement.

"Simple, Raito my boy. I used my wand." Dumbledore said, laughing quietly.

"Now, if I go to this school of yours, then I'll be able to learn this kind of information too?"

"Of course, my boy! And you'll learn so much more, too!"

Raito smirked. His cleaning was going to become so much easier now.

"By the way, where are we anyway?" Raito asked, completely over his shock.

"Ah yes, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron."

_**End Chapter One**_

* * *

My, I think I didn't do as well on this chapter. I still have time to get better though. Good thing too. I decided on two things also:

**One: Sirius Black shalt not be dead in this one. **

**Two: I shalt also bring in L/Ryuuzaki into the plot. **

I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter Two: Introduction

**Killer Instinct**

_November 29__th__, 2007:_ Chapter Edited! Better dialogue, better details, better grammar. Also, edit on the name on the envelope.

_**

* * *

Chapter Two: Introduction**_

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Raito asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes my boy, it's actually fairly popular spot, despite how it looks." He said.

Raito raised an eyebrow in response. "I could've never guessed." He wasn't lying. Raito never would've guessed this worn-down tavern could've been occupied at any time anyway. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"It's very old; you're right about such things," he said, as if answering Raito's thoughts. Raito frowned and spotted a man behind what seemed to be a check-in desk. Dumbledore then gently gripped his shoulder and pushed him ahead.

"Ah, Tom my boy! How do you do?" Dumbledore greeted. Tom grinned in response and wiped his desk.

"Ah, y'know Dumbledore. Just that, work's been slowin' down 'cause of You-Know-Who. People beginnin' to get out less, y'know?" Tom replied and Raito had to shudder at the blatant abuse of the English language. He isn't even English, and he speaks it better than that. Tom finally spotted him from his place next to the old man.

"Who's this fella? He with you, Dumbledore?" Tom asked. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but Raito took the chance first.

"I am Raito Yagami. How do you do, Tom?" Raito said. Tom's eyes widened as Raito smirked.

"How do ya' know my name?" he asked. Raito felt his eyebrow twitch. And then decided to scare the poor man.

"I know all, for I am _Shinigami_!" Raito whispered dramatically. Tom gasped and moved back a step.

"R-really?" he squeaked. Raito rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, you moron." Raito replied, already becoming sick of this world's idiots. Tom let out a breath subconsciously and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Well Dumbledore, what be bringin' you here?" Tom said, nervousness still tracing his words. Dumbledore smiled and patted Raito's shoulder.

"My boy, Raito here, needs a room. He'll be going to Hogwarts this year!" Dumbledore said proudly.

Tom looked Raito over. "He looks like a Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Tom said. Raito raised an eyebrow and searched his brain for those certain names. After finding nothing, he turned to Dumbledore, who smiled (it was really starting to annoy Raito with how much the old man smiled).

"Don't worry yourself, Raito. You'll find out soon enough," he assured Raito. Raito just frowned once more.

Tom handed him a key. "You're in room 6, Mr. Yagami," he said. Raito sighed and looked into the man's eyes.

"You have more information, but you don't desire to tell me because I frighten you, correct?" Raito asked knowingly. Tom swallowed back his shock and nodded meekly.

"Then, what do I need to know?" Raito led on.

"Breakfast is at nine to eleven, and you can reach Diagon Alley through this door as well." Tom explained reluctantly. Raito smirked and nodded.

"Thank you for all of your assistance… _Tom_." Raito replied as he walked away. Tom blinked behind him and leaned into the direction of Dumbledore.

"What's a Shinigami?" Tom whispered. Dumbledore chuckled good-naturedly and left Tom to his own devices. The barkeep gulped and looked in the direction that the sandy-haired teenager left in.

He never hoped to have to think this about a patron, but Tom hoped from the bottom of his heart that Raito Yagami would be gone soon.

* * *

Raito closed the door to his room and opened up the Death Note. He fished a pen out his pocket and held it over an empty page. He lowered it, but then stopped to think.

"Do I have any reason to clean up this world? I know no one," Raito thought out loud. "Perhaps I should at least examine this world, as to check if it's worthy to be untouched by Kira."

Raito agreed on that plan and placed the Death Note in the drawer of the nightstand by the bed. He let out a relieved sigh as his body plopped on the bed. This new world was actually quite tiring, to be truthful.

* * *

"A letter delivered by owl? How absurd…" A male voice sounded from the dark hotel room. The owl nudged his hand and dropped the letter in front of his bare feet. The owner of the hand patted the owls head softly, and the animal responded with a 'hoot'. Dark eyes scanned the letter's front.

_L Lawliet _

_Dark Hotel Room _

_Four Season's Hotel _

_Kanto Prefecture, Japan_

"…Interesting…"

_**End Chapter Two**_


	4. Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

**Killer Instinct**

_November 29__th__, 2007: _Chapter edited! More details added, less sucky grammar!

_**Chapter Three: Diagon Alley**_

Raito awoke with a startled jolt. Reaching for his Death Note, he focused bleary sight in the unfamiliar room. Eyesight completely cleared, he looked across the room and sighed.

"Well, this obviously isn't a dream, now is it?" Raito asked himself sarcastically. And then something clicked in his head.

"Where's Ryuk?" Raito had noticed that Ryuk was missing the entire time that he came into this world, but he decided to just now acknowledge the fact. Twitching once more, he rose up and walked out the room, mind slowly returning to its normal pseudo-god state.

"Mr. Yagami! How do ya do this mornin'? You're just in time for breakfast!" Tom greeted as Raito walked into the room. Raito just nodded at him and sat down.

"Mr. Yagami?" Tom asked cautiously as the sandy-haired boy's eyes focused with a vivid determination into his.

"Tom, I would like to go to Diagon Alley." Raito finally said. Tom let out a breath subconsciously. That boy had the eyes of a killer, if he said so himself!

"But Mr. Yagami, ya haven't eaten your breakfast yet!" Tom protested weakly, as he fell prey to those deadly eyes once more.

"Yes Mr. Yagami, ya have an escort waitin' for ya right outside the wall." Tom said. Raito smirked and walked up to the desk.

"Aren't you going to show me where it is?" Raito asked. Tom pointed to the door that was to the side of the lobby (or restaurant, Raito really couldn't tell).

"It's over there. Just press the mid' brick." Raito walked to the door Tom spoke of and opened the door. All he saw was a brick wall and some bags of trash, for decoration purposes.

"I hope he isn't lying. I've got some really creative deaths in store for this new world." Raito muttered as he pressed the brick in the middle. Seeing nothing happened, he pulled out his Death Note and a pen. Right before he wrote down the 'T', the brick wall rippled and showed a blurry image of what was assumed to be behind it. Raito looked at it suspiciously and placed his pen back into his pocket.

"I wonder what kind of magic trick this is?" Raito asked himself as he touched the wall. His finger went through the glassy screen and Raito became a little bolder, so he pushed his entire hand in. As soon as he did that, he felt his entire body be jerked through the wall. Too surprised to resist, he fell to the other side and held his Death Note holding arm closer to himself.

"I hope that's not a normal thing…" Raito muttered darkly as he stood up with trembling legs.

"Are you done talking to yourself, or are we going to go yet?" A haughty, snide voice commented in front of him. Raito snapped his head up and first noticed the steel gray eyes.

"I'm sorry; I was just pulled through an inter-dimensional portal against my will (partly). Excuse me for requiring the task of standing up!" Raito snapped, not exactly feeling the need to argue with someone he just met.

"Weak muggle; can't even get through a place like The Leaky Cauldron." The teenager sneered. Raito, feeling ever-so-slightly stressed, pushed pass the obnoxious teen and walked towards the bustling crowds.

"Wait up you prick!" The teen exclaimed, walking up to Raito quickly. "I'm your guide!"

Raito snorted and walked up quicker. "If you're my guide, I can't exactly feel confident in trusting your skills of that genre, can I?" Raito taunted. The steely eyed teenager just gave a dignified 'Hmph!' and walked up with the same speed.

"You think I wanted to do this, muggle? That damned Dumbledore pulled me from my daily life and made me 'escort the elective studies student to the assigned stores so that he may get the required materials!' It's not even my sort of thing, doing this!" the teen whined.

Raito rolled his eyes. "Excuse me _whiner_, but obviously I'd rather not be here as well." Raito said with a barely viewable twitch. The teen noticed anyway.

"Did you just twitch muggle?" He asked with a small smirk. Raito sighed in a dramatic state and turned to the boy.

"Whiner, my name is not _muggle_ or whatever it is you said. I am called Raito Yagami, yet you may call me 'Light'." Raito introduced himself, earning a raised eyebrow from his acquaintance.

"Well _Light_, I am Draco Malfoy. I don't exactly respond well to nicknames, so you can call me by my first name if you so wish." Draco responded in his slightly nasally voice.

"Interesting, 'Dragon' if I am correct?" Raito mused. Draco nodded.

"Yes. Not many people can say that by first introductions." He said. Raito smirked and they walked into the first store: 'Madam Malkins'.

**Ten painful minutes later**

"Why are we still in here?" Raito asked, before his breath was tightened once more by another too-tight robe.

"You need clothes, robes actually. Despite how amusing it is to see you in blatant suffering, nudity isn't exactly allowed." Draco responded, eyes showing amusement as Raito swatted off another flying robe.

"Wonderful." Raito mumbled as another robe became one with his body. Draco almost outright laughed at the disgruntled expression on the usually handsome face.

"I think one that's just your size is on its way." Draco commented as one more robe glided through the air.

"I hope so. It'd be a bad image for Kira to die by cloth." Raito replied. Draco opened his mouth to ask exactly what a Kira was, but never got a chance to as the robe snuggly fitted Raito's body and said teen sighed in relief. Madam Malkins bustled out and looked at Raito in glee.

"I haven't had that much of a challenge in decades! I must say, I've never had someone like you enter my shop before either! Maybe it was your incredibly handsome looks?" Madam Malkins chattered nonstop, making Raito just stare at her.

"…Right. Listen, I don't have any money on me at the moment. So would you mind if I, you know, pay at a later date?" Raito said, smiling in a seductive manner, while inwardly getting ready to puke.

'_I've been reduced to flirting with century-old women… What has become of Kira?'_ He thought sickly. Madam Malkins sighed in ecstasy, fueling the vomiting feeling in Raito's stomach.

"You're such a sweet boy, but that would be unnecessary, as Albus has already paid for you…" She said sweetly. Raito let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and glared at the snickering Draco.

"Thank you Madam. I assume that I shall see you at a later date in life?" Raito remarked, walking out fast enough so that it wouldn't be noticed. Draco followed after him, still chuckling.

"I'd suggest that you shut your mouth, right about now." Raito demanded as soon as Draco fell into step beside him.

"Quite the flirt, aren't you Light?" Draco asked, smiling. Raito winked at him.

"It gets me through the difficult parts in life," was all he said before they got to the next shop.

**One uneventful hour later**

"Is that everything?" Draco asked as he looked over the list given to him by Dumbledore.

"I believe so." Raito replied as they sat down on the nearest bench with their ice cream. Draco licked at his 'Meticulous Mango' flavored treat and watched Raito bite at his 'Vanilla' flavor.

"That is such a muggle flavor, for such a muggle person." Draco found himself saying before he thought of it. Raito looked at him, and then at his ice cream.

"Of course, that is such an annoyingly unneeded alliteration used in a regular flavor, for such an annoyingly whiney obnoxious bratty person." Raito retorted. Draco smirked at the banter.

"Yet who ever knew that people could successfully pull off an obvious flirt with an old woman?" Draco taunted. Raito narrowed his eyes, but he was still amused, in a annoyed kind of way.

"But _Dragon_, who actually knows if you even have a love life to know how to flirt?" Raito sniped back. Draco couldn't hold it in anymore, and he laughed. Raito, who always found it creepy and rather unattractive when people that speak in nasally voices laugh uncontrollably, stared at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, unsure of the answer. People were looking at them now.

"Y-yes, I'm f-f-fine…!" Draco stuttered through his laughter. Raito smirked and continued to bite at his ice cream. Draco finally stopped laughing and watched Raito eat curiously.

"Why do you eat like that?" he asked.

Raito shrugged. "I don't know, I guess the pain that comes from biting straight into the coldness and the numbness that follows is a bit of a welcome distraction from the other things in my mind." Raito said, stopping to stare unfocusedly at his melting treat. Draco blinked and didn't respond. Well, until he heard the voices.

"_Isn't that Malfoy?" _

"_Yeah, it is! But, who's the beautiful boy beside him?" _

"_I don't know, but anyone around him is probably bad news." _

"_Another Death Eater's kid?" _

"_Probably…"_

Draco kept his head up, but his lips quivered slightly. Raito raised his eyebrow at the platinum blonde teen.

"I'm guessing you're one of those automatically stereotyped people that no one understands, and anyone who dares to be around you is stereotyped as well?" Raito surmised. Draco nodded barely.

Raito smirked from behind his ice cream. A little white lie couldn't hurt, now could it? "Well, I don't really know you. Nor do I care about anything that people say about you, much less about me. To me, you're Draco Malfoy, the whiney, obnoxious, and narcissistic brat who doesn't believe in first impressions." Raito said, standing up and throwing away the melted remains of his treat. Draco looked up at him, surprised. Raito smirked and turned towards the direction of The Leaky Caldron.

"Look Draco, are you going to be a _good_ guide and get me back to the Leaky Caldron? I desire food and sleep." Raito asked, a hand posed in help. Draco didn't even stop the smile as he stood up as well.

"Let us go then, _Light_."

_**End Chapter Third**_

I can't even remember half the names of the stores, and I can't find my first book. So, I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. Yeah, I also wanted Draco and Raito to become friends, since they'd get along great. Really. And some real Death Note action is coming along anyway.


	5. Chapter Four: Hogwarts Express

**Killer Instinct**

_November 29__th__, 2007:_ CHAPTER EDITED! YAY 4 DETAIL AND LESS BAD GRAMMARZ.

_**

* * *

Chapter Four: Hogwarts Express**_

Raito Yagami was an incredibly smart seventeen-year-old young man, having placed first in the Nationwide Practice Exams, killed hundreds of criminals for the sake of good without getting caught, and held off his stalker many times. Indeed, he was quite the mastermind.

Yet, his genius was giving him hints towards the so-called Station 9 ¾. Of course, seeing as how the conductor looked at him like he was insane when he asked about the train station, that would make two strikes against Tom.

Raito wandered around, looking for a station 9 ¾ when a shady looking man bumped into him.

He knew that the lightening of his pocket wasn't coincidence.

"Oh I'm sorry; I should've never bumped into you like that!" Raito exclaimed with a fake smile. The man blinked and stepped back a bit, making Raito's smile morph slightly into a smirk.

"No, it's all right." The man said, showing an accent that wasn't quite English.

'_He must be American…'_ Raito thought as he brushed off his jacket. The man was gone, but a wallet lay in his wake.

"Excuse me, sir! You left your wallet!" Raito said, using the perfect bait. It was his wallet in the first place. The man trotted back, and took the wallet quickly.

"May I please get your name in exchange, sir?" Raito asked kindly. The man blinked and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I'm Jack Williams," the man said. Raito smirked and waved him off, while slipping his Death Note out of his knapsack.

_Jack Williams _

_5:09 PM August 9__th_

_Jack will walk around in an innocent manner, before wandering into Station 9 ¾ and suddenly clutching his chest in pain and dying of a particularly violent heart attack._

"Perfect…" Raito muttered, and watched the shady man walk down the busy station. He wandered around for a bit, before stopping at a stone wall. Raito looked curious before seeing the shady man run straight into the wall, bouncing off immediately and then clutching his chest in agony. He cursed a bit before becoming quiet and causing the entire station to pause and watch him to see if he'd get up. After five minutes passed, someone screamed and the other patrons ran around in frenzy. Raito simply walked through the panicking bodies and stopped at the dead man's body to pick up his wallet.

"Thanks for your help." Raito said before running through the wall, automatically thinking that he'd have the same effect as Jack, but he went through the wall. His heart beat quickly as the inter-dimensional pass caught up with him and he ran his fingers through his hair to calm himself down. Looking up, the sandy-haired teen saw a large ancient looking train on the tracks.

"Light!" Raito heard the familiar call as he attempted to get his body back on track.

"Hello there, _Guide_." Raito said sarcastically.

Draco cocked an eyebrow in question. "Is there a supposed problem?" he asked. Raito rolled his eyes.

"In which, I could've sworn that you were assigned to guide me. Do you have any idea how long it took for me to find this place?" Raito retorted. Draco recoiled and held up his hands in a peace-making gesture.

"Actually, Light, I was assigned to guide you around Diagon Alley. It is not my fault that muggles have such a bad sense of direction." The blonde corrected.

Raito narrowed his eyes. "In which we bounce right _back_ to the 'muggle' talk. I have read every book I needed to know, so the definition of 'muggle' is not a mystery to me any longer." Raito sniped. Draco smirked and brushed a wayward hair from his eyes.

"Of course, you always did look like you had a head between your shoulders." Draco responded. Raito rolled his eyes.

"I'd hope so. It's rumored to be part of my anatomy."

"Don't be smart."

"I can't be stupid."

"You're pissing me off."

"That's what I was going for."

"Bloody wank."

"Whiner."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked away, going towards the bus. Raito quickly followed, unaware on why Draco was walking so quickly. They got on the train, and Raito looked around with interest.

"How many kids go to this school?" Raito asked. Draco looked pensive before shaking his head.

"I wouldn't know. More kids come every year, and the amount of kids in each year is undetermined by me." Draco replied. Raito nodded and followed Draco, ignoring the shocked gasps that followed him down the aisles.

"Who is that?"

"He's beautiful!"

"His eyes are frightening though…"

"Look at his hair!"

"What house is he in?"

At the last comment, Raito quickly focused his attention back to Draco. He never really found out which house Draco resided in, but in the 'History of Hogwarts' text, it mentioned that the Malfoy family was highly Slytherin-bound. He wanted to be sure, though, just in case. The Slytherin house might actually be useful to him.

"Damn it, it's Potter." Draco's nasally voice interrupted his thoughts. Raito cocked and eyebrow in question.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Freaking-Lived, the _Golden_-Boy, the Annoying-Twit-That-Landed-My-Father-In-Azkaban." Draco explained, venom dripping off every word. Raito nodded in understanding before looking around Draco's head to see this Harry Potter.

Black hair, green eyes, glasses, and from the looks of it, quite short.

He didn't seem to be as horrible as Draco made it sound, but Raito knew better than to trust outside looks.

"I see." Raito said, watching as Draco stiffly walked by Harry Potter and the two people accompanying him.

"Hey, Ferret! Why're you walking so fast?" A heavily English-accented voice called out, making Raito wonder if this happened every year. Draco turned towards the group, and smirked in a slightly agitated manner.

"Well _Weasel_, don't you know that rodents have rabies?" Draco sniped before walking into the next car, and the red-head teen jumped up breathing heavily.

"Damn it Malfoy!" The teen growled. Draco barked a laugh from the other car, signifying that he probably heard the response. Harry Potter rolled his eyes and grabbed the red-head's shirt tail, successfully pulling him back into his seat. Raito noted the events with interest, keeping them in his memory for future use. He walked to the group, with a fake smile.

"Hello there," he greeted. The group looked at him and then at the door that lead to the next car.

"Weren't you hanging out with Malfoy?" The red-head asked warily. Raito repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes I was. He _is_ my guide after all. I'm Raito Yagami," he introduced. The red-head still looked suspicious. Raito had to put willpower to keep his smile up. This world was losing points, _really badly_.

"I'm not going to _kill_ you or anything…" _If I can't help it_ "I just want to know your name," _So you can be one of the many other names I 'just wanted to know'_ "Is that too hard?" Raito asked, in an attempted innocence. The red-head shrugged after a moment of thought.

"I'm Ron Weasley," He said, before pointing at the bushy haired girl sitting next to him. "And this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

Harry Potter just observed Raito with narrowed eyes, mouth set in a straight line.

"I'm Harry Potter." He finally said.

Raito smirked. "I_ know,_" he practically purred.

Harry glared at him. "You don't fool me," he whispered. Raito's smirk widened considerably.

"I didn't think I did." Raito replied, and he walked through the door that led to the next car. Raito found Draco sitting with five other people, all with the same posture and attitude as the platinum-blonde.

"What held you, Light?" Draco asked as he came in. Raito smirked and sat gracefully in the seat next to a black teen with high cheekbones.

"You didn't tell me Harry Potter was so… observing," he remarked. The boy he was next to snorted haughtily.

"He is a bit too observing. Someone needs to remove him from such a high pedestal," he said bitingly. Raito faced him and leaned his head onto one hand.

"You aren't necessarily part of his fan club, I would guess?" Raito remarked.

The teen smirked. "I'm assuming you're new, so I'll introduce myself. Blaise Zabini." Blaise said. Raito nodded in appreciation.

"At least you have manners; it took me forever just to get them to tell me their names. Raito Yagami." Raito replied. Draco pointed at the blonde girl sitting next to him helpfully.

"This is Pansy Parkinson, and those two are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Two giant teens grunted their greetings.

A mousy haired boy pointed at himself. "I am Theodore Nott," he said. Raito nodded at them all in greeting and became quiet as they talked quietly about everyday life. The wizards and witches weren't as weird as he believed. He began to drift off in thought, until a loud bang sounded across.

"What the bloody hell?!" Blaise yelled as the train rocked dangerously. Raito carefully looked out the window to see a large wing scaling the skies.

"May I ask what the hell that is?" Raito inquired.

"I believe it is a dragon!" Draco responded, not as calm. Raito nodded to himself and turned back to the frantic blonde.

"I believe you should go talk to the dragon and explain to it why it shouldn't destroy the train." Raito said.

Draco looked at him as if he was insane. "Why are you making jokes _now_? Do you not feel the ground flipping underneath your feet?" Draco asked from clenched teeth. Raito smirked and walked out the car to the next one, timing the rocks of the train so he can walk without falling. If his theory was correct, then the names in this world were so incredibly obvious that it wasn't even funny. Raito found the person he was looking for at last while he was thinking and tapped their shoulder.

"Harry Potter, would you mind telling me what type of dragon is attacking us?" Raito asked. Harry looked at him, and cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Russian Blackclaw, why do you need to know?" Harry asked.

Raito shrugged and smiled enigmatically. "No reason." And walked back into his car. Raito walked until he was farthest away from the others, and reached into his knapsack for his Death Note.

'_Ryuk, if I die, I'm taking you down with me…'_ Raito thought as he wrote quickly.

_Russian Blackclaw _

_6:32 PM August 9__th_

_The dragon-like body will flap its wings frantically before shooting off into the sky and then it will writhe in the air of cardiac arrest before falling exactly twenty-seven feet from the train._

Raito looked at his watch, counting the minutes.

"The train stopped rocking!"

Right on time then. Raito ran back to Draco and his associates and looked out the window to see the dragon fly into the air at a breakneck speed. Raito continued to watch his work, but Theodore noticed the notebook that wasn't there previously. It looked innocent enough, but the problem was that it wasn't there before.

'_What's this new student hiding?'_ Theodore thought as he carefully reached for the notebook.

"Sorry Theodore, but this is kind of personal…" Raito's voice sounded amused as Theodore retracted his hand quickly. Raito chuckled before hearing something scuffle across the floor behind him.

"Wasn't that quite the show, Yagami-kun?"

Raito looked around to see who spoke to him, and immediately identified the coal black eyes.

"…Ryuuzaki?"

Pale lips stretched into a mocking smirk, a fingernail between teeth.

"Indeed I am, Raito."

_**End Chapter Four**_

* * *

I hope you people are happy. With all your 'When's L coming?' and 'I can't wait to see L!' Well, there is your L for you. By the way, I have a poll for all of the readers.

The question is:

Who wants yaoi?

Yes/No

Answer please. If you say yes, then you'll get something like RaitoL (I'm not sure about DracoHarry because I've never even considered writing one of those before). If you answer No, then it will be a general story with no pairings and probably very subtle shounen-ai hints.

Please, _please_ answer. Thank you.

**POLL CLOSED, BIZNATCHES.**


	6. Chapter Five: The Great Hall

(Jumps in, waving arms sporadically and yelling)

DON'T HURT ME!

I KNOW NINJUTSU!

Hey all.

Missed me?

I'm sure you have, but don't get snappy with me, _yet_.

I edited the previous chapters, so check them out for more details and understanding. I also tried to tally the votes, but gave up after the twenty-eighth "YES 4 YAOI". Thanks for participating, by the way. The result is at the end, but don't get your hopes up.

Now, before it becomes a year…

WHO WANTS A NEW CHAPTER OF KILLA INSTINCT?!

_**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Great Hall**_

Raito could not believe it. He just _couldn't_.

He goes through the trouble of transporting between worlds, plots how he'll become the new god of this world as well, and then _L_ had to do what he does best (no, not pulling a Scooby-Doo and solving mysteries).

_Stalking_. That is L's greatest gift to give.

Inter-dimensional stalking was something new, and Raito just _had_ to give him credit for that. Even he wouldn't go the lengths to kill someone, if he had the choice.

Raito faked a smile. "How did you get here, Ryuuzaki?" he asked tightly.

L plopped on a seat and pulled his legs up to his chest (and Raito thanked himself that the odd man at least decided to wear shoes, as he'd _hate_ to be associated with someone who walked around barefoot with his thumb's nail in his mouth).

"I was invited specifically," the dark-haired man explained. "A man named Dumbledore hired me, and I couldn't refuse after learning that you would be a student here as well. By the way, how did _you_ get here?"

Raito sat in front of L, aware of the eyes of Draco and his friends following him. "Magic, of course," he said.

L looked up at him. "This all feels absurd, all this speak of magic and schools for wizards," he replied.

"It may, but it also feels like reality, doesn't it?" Raito responded. "Perhaps the thought is more like as though we were in a dream, as I felt that way the first three days."

"Hmm… Also, the Task Force was missing you, and Matsuda was actually bemoaning your absence, amusingly." L said suddenly.

The teenager chuckled. "That idiot, he needs to invest in a life," Raito muttered. L nodded and they both sat, thoughts racing.

'_He's right here in front of me, carrying on a conversation. And he can easily disrupt my plans! I need to get _rid_ of him, but without Ryuk, even the Shinigami eyes are out of the question, and I don't know his true name yet. There _has_ to be another way to discover his name, and I think this school can teach me how_,' Raito thought, staring into L's black eyes unwaveringly. The older man stared back, chewing on his thumb's nail idly.

And then his mouth opened.

"67 percent, Raito,"

Raito cursed in his mind.

It seems that this was going to be harder than expected.

The train finally stopped and the doors opened ominously. Raito stood up abruptly and followed Draco, leaving L to his own devices.

The platinum-blond looked at him curiously. "Did you know that man?" he asked.

Raito nodded. "He's an old acquaintance of mine, but not that I was happy to see him."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "You weren't happy to see an old friend?" he responded.

"I never did say 'friend', now did I? And I'm far from happy, quite far."

"Hmm… this is an interesting event…" Draco murmured, and Raito nodded in agreement. From the corner of his eye, the sandy-haired teenager noticed a giant of a man waving an arm and yelling in a boisterous voice.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years this way!" he called, and a good chunk of the children from the bus hurried on over to the man. Raito tapped Draco on the shoulder once to get his attention.

"Do I follow that man, since technically I would be considered a First Year?" Raito asked with a slight hint of fear in his tone. If there was one thing he didn't want and he _knew_ he didn't want from the bottom of his godly heart, was to be stuck with a giant man and an entourage of children.

Draco shook his head. "I don't believe so. Perhaps you should stay with me, since the situation in a bit unclear. Maybe they'll call your name before the feast, if we're lucky."

Raito let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, I was almost scared."

"Of getting stuck with Hagrid? Don't worry, I would be too."

And so, they entered the castle doors, the chattering of voices resounding in the large space and everyone lined up in front of a door. A strict looking woman stood in front of the door, eyes glaring at all of the students.

"Silence!" the hall became quiet. "Now, line up according to year and family name, and do _not_, I repeat, do _not_ attempt to pull and pranks or tricks during the course of the feast. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded and she nodded once as well.

"Good. And, welcome to Hogwarts," and the doors opened, leading to an even bigger hall with four extremely long tables along the hall vertically and one long table facing them on the far side of the hall. Raito looked to the ceiling and almost let go of his knapsack in shock, as the ceiling was painted to the look like the sky, except the stars almost seemed to be moving.

"It's charmed to do that," Draco explained from beside him, almost making him jump. "It's bloody brilliant, probably the best part about this school."

Raito felt inclined to agree, but fell silent as the old man from his nightmares walked up to a podium and smiled. All the older students scrambled to certain tables, while the First Years stood nervously. Raito stood as well, deciding to wait for further instructions.

"Welcome students!" Dumbledore greeted in his raspy voice. "And for all of you who are returning, welcome back!"

Raito tuned out the rest of the speech, considering how _Hogwarts: A History_ described the speech in detail, proclaiming that it was the same speech every single year. As in, no new things would be added, and no new things would be announced.

"…new teacher at our school!" And then Raito looked up at the mention of something new.

Well, there went _that_ theory.

"Meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Hideaki Ryuga," Dumbledore announced, gesturing at the slouching man at the table. L nodded and Raito watched him with calculating eyes, once again over-analyzing the situation.

L walked up to the podium and stared unnervingly at the students, not blinking. "I am honored to be working with you students of this esteemed school," he said and he slinked back to his seat. Raito snorted, he could easily tell when the older man was lying, and he didn't even put any effort into it this time.

Dumbledore clapped a few times and smiled. "Thank you, Professor Ryuga, for your glorious speech!" he exclaimed. "Now, the sorting can begin!"

Dumbledore moved from the podium, a high stool showing up from seemingly thin air and a ragged hat that looked like it had seen better days sitting on top of it. A long tear stretched across the middle of the hat, sewn half-heartedly at the ends.

The flaps between the rips opened, and in a raspy, old voice, the hat began to sing.

"_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
nited by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin"_

Raito almost thought his brain might stop functioning.

The hat. It _TALKED_.

"Oh…my God… Whoops, I mean, myself…" he whispered in awe. Some kid in front of him gave the sandy-haired teenager a weird look, which he ignored wholeheartedly. The strict witch from before stood in front of the stool and held a long strip of parchment in her hands.

"Come to the Sorting Hat when your name is called! Andrews, Adam!"

Raito groaned silently as his feet began to hurt from all the standing, but watched as a small boy climbed onto the chair and the Sorting Hat was placed on top of his head.

The seams on the hat that looked like a knife fight gone wild moved up and down silently, causing Raito to raise an eyebrow.

Okay.

The hat talked in their heads, apparently.

Although, why was he so shocked? He'd been through a lot of, for lack of better wording, crap this past week, and decided that nothing should surprise him anymore.

Not stalker Professor L.

Not talking hats.

Nothing.

An hour seemed to pass, but perhaps Raito was exaggerating. He watched as at least thirty kids got sorted, trying to decipher what the hat was saying before it yelled out the name of the house the student was supposed to join, with all the members of those houses clapping for that one kid.

Once all the children got sorted, The strict witch walked to the front once more. "I'd like to announce a new circumstance, so please hold all further applause until completed," she said. "Hogwarts, for the second time in its history, will be hosting the Elective Learning Program. The Elective Learning Program allows for young witches and wizards who lack the required years of Wizardry education to join the school at the correct year, as long as they possess a strong talent of magic. This year, Hogwarts is proud to announce the program's chosen student…"

She coughed indiscreetly into her fist and looked at the very end of the parchment.

"Yagami, Raito!"

Raito, with a professional sense of egotistical behavior, knew when his cue came. Slowly, he walked to the front of the hall, ignoring the mumbles and mutterings that broke out, only looking from his front one time, and that was to glance at Harry Potter, specifically. With a dark smirk, he winked at the bespectacled boy and finished the walk to the front. The witch glanced at him once and motioned for him to sit down.

Raito sat on the wooden stool, feeling L's coal eyes staring into his neck. With his smirk fixed on his lips, the brunet stared ahead at the curious eyes of the rest of the school and tried not to grimace as he felt the hat placed on his head.

"_Raito Yagami… the _special_ student_…" a raspy voice said to him.

Raito blinked. "Special, you say?" he muttered.

"_Indeed, you are more special than any of the other children I've sorted… I daresay even Harry Potter."_

"I've heard many rumors about him, all of them amplifying his special abilities. And you say that I may be better than him?"

"_And you know why this is, don't you?_"

"You know something, but you refuse to tell me."

"_I'm not refusing to tell you anything that you already know. Considering the darkness that clouds your mind and heart, I'd say you know very well what I speak of._"

"Touché."

"_Your sarcasm is nothing less than underappreciated. Now, after much consideration, I find no house to be better for you than_--,"

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

A dark figure sat on a dark throne in a dark room.

And then someone turned on the lights.

"_Turn it off, you ingrate!_" a dark, gritty voice hissed. The lights immediately flickered off, and the figure relaxed once more in his loved darkness.

Another dark figure stumbled in front of him, obviously not accustomed to the darkness very well. He kneeled in front of the first dark figure and looked up.

"May I speak, my Lord?"

The dark figure made an annoyed hissing sound. "If you must, then yes." he snapped. This minion wasn't the smartest of his minions, but he was one of the most reliable. That's why he was kept around, anyway.

"Russian Ridgeback has been killed."

"Explain him to me,"

"The dragon animagi that was on our side," the minion explained. "You gave him the orders to attack and delay the Hogwarts Express, and he was killed while in action, my Lord."

The dark figure looked at the minion, tapping his wand in his hand ominously. "And how exactly did he die?"

The minion nervously looked down.

"Cardiac arrest, my Lord," he said. "This means heart attack, by the way."

The dark figure hissed dangerously. "I know what cardiac arrest means, you moron! _Crucio!_"

The minion writhed in pain as the spell was cast.

The dark figure stopped the spell. "Now, leave my sight!"

The minion nodded hurriedly and stumbled away, accidentally walking into a wall due to a bleary brain, muscle spasms, and the darkness.

The dark man snorted and tapped his wand on his knuckles methodically as he thought.

"What _truly_ happened to Ridgeback?"

_**End Chapter Five**_

* * *

Okay, now you can stop threatening me.

YAAAAAAAY PLOT!

Oh, and for the poll, **YES 4 YAOI** won. By a fucking landslide.

I mean, Kira Christ, I was _not_ expecting that much for yaoi.

Pairing are yet to be undecided, and the actual yaoi will take a while to come.

So, people who said **NO 2 HOMO**, this is for you.


End file.
